


Let Him Stay

by Zidrune



Series: The Last Campfire Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Episode Ignis, no beta we die like men, not so one-sided anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidrune/pseuds/Zidrune
Summary: Just a little drabble directly following the end of Episode Ignis - Verse 1.Companion fic to ‘Let Him Go’.





	Let Him Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I still blame me for being French and writing in English if this is of poor quality.

\- Thanks. Thanks for everything, Iggy.

He can see his tears… He can feel his own coming up. But if he let them roll, he won’t be able to stop.  
Iggy’ smile is so sad… And he’s the one causing it.

\- If I wasn't so against burdening you more than you already are... I would get on my knees and beg you to stay.  
\- Iggy…

This would be harder than facing all three of them and admitting his own weakness, his little moment of doubt, the pain of leaving them behind.

\- I would go in your stead if I could…  
\- I know.

One moment of silence, he’s still holding his hand.  
He needs more time. He has so much to say.

\- You've done your part, it's time for mine. I... I'll wait for you... Always... Just don't be hasty to rejoin me. Take your time, please. Enjoy the sun every morning for me.  
\- You never liked mornings.  
\- I liked you waking me up.

A new smile, amused.  
His oldest friend doesn’t believe him.

\- I love you. Always have, always will.

He can’t say it back. That would be cruel.  
He has to go and he wants Ignis to stay, to live even after...

\- I know.

He can see Gladio and Prompto coming back near the campfire.  
He has to go or he’ll lose his resolve.

He sees his advisor put one fist against his chest and bow his head, reminding him of his duty.

\- Your Majesty.

Now he only hopes he can still love him after death.


End file.
